


Work It

by reynkout



Series: Werk It [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Filming, Lingerie, M/M, Omorashi, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Porn Actor Shiro, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Keith has his first adult video with none other than his favorite porn actor, Shiro. He doesn't know how this is going to play out. He also didn't know he had a daddy kink until now.





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> Welcome to the third installment of the Werk It series! Please enjoy.  
> Forewarning: there is omorashi and use of the term "daddy" in this fic.

Keith chews at his lip, scanning over the script he’s received just ten minutes ago. This is going to be his first real video with the company, and the script already called for _this_.

At first glance, the scene seemed fairly tame; Keith’s hubby was supposed to come home, unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie, making his way over to the bedroom. From there, Keith would be all sprawled out across the bedsheets in nothing but a tank top, waiting for his husband to romp him. Oh god, he’d already be exposed to the camera, ripe and wet for the taking.

That isn’t the problem, though. Keith can deal with a little nudity in front of the camera. After all, he is a porn actor now…

No, being half naked in front of the camera doesn’t phase Keith all that much anymore; that isn’t the problem he faces. What _is_ , is _who_ Keith’s roleplay “hubby” will be. Could anyone have picked a more perfect guy other than Takashi Shirogane himself?

Apparently not, because that is _exactly_ who Keith is going to be starring with in this video.

Keith feels himself start to build up a sweat just from thinking about Shiro. What would happen when they first touched? Would Keith be so nervous that he would have a stroke? Probably not; Keith is just being overly dramatic, but there is still a one-in-a-million chance he could collapse right when Shiro makes skin-to-skin contact with Keith.

He’s not sure how this will go with Shiro being his first acting partner. Keith feels giddy, so anxious that his stomach is tying itself in knots, doing double backflips whenever the image of Shiro’s handsome face becomes clear in his mind. His heart races like he himself is sprinting, a lump in his throat like he’s about to cry. But he isn’t. Far from it, actually. Deep inside, Keith is so fucking excited for this filming that he’s trying to contain it within himself.

Rolling over on the couch, Keith sighs, glancing at the bedroom clock even though he has his phone in his hands. Should he text Shiro about the script? Should he even engage in conversation with him? Keith opens up his text messages with Shiro, reading the last chat they had. It is nothing new, just the same texts Keith had responded to the day after his audition.

**To: 52 5561 9058**

**Call you tomorrow morning.  
Thanks. You too, Shiro.**

Keith smiles at the fond memory of calling Shiro in the morning. Shiro had yawned right into the speaker, wishing Keith a good day. His voice was still low and raspy, as if he’d just woken up; Keith swore Shiro’s morning voice caused him goosebumps. Even now, the hairs on Keith’s arms raise as he shudders pleasantly.

With that, he decides to text Shiro.

**To: 52 5561 9058**

**Hey, did you get a chance to read the script from work?**

Keith realizes he’s holding his breath when he hits send, exhaling when the text bubble is sent to Shiro’s phone. He should add Shiro’s number into his contacts list. As nice as it is to look at Shiro’s cellphone number over and over again, Keith knows it would be smarter to add Shiro to his phone. He doesn’t add any emojis to Shiro’s name, as he feels it would be too unprofessional to do so. Shiro is just _Shiro_ , and Keith thinks that’s perfect.

Not even a few minutes later, Keith’s phone vibrates with Shiro’s reply. Keith tries not to rush and open the message, but he just can’t help himself. His eyes scan over the text before his thumbs fly across his phone’s keyboard.

**From: Shiro**

**Hi, Keith! Yeah, I just saw it. Our writers definitely had a field day with this one.**

What the hell did he mean by that? Keith taps on his email again.

Everything reads normally. This time, though, Keith's cheeks heat up, upon reading, at the thought of "catching Shiro by surprise" by his appearance, or so the script entails for them to be.

But that's not the embarrassing part. In perspective, what Keith's job title is, this little bit of role play is nothing. Or most of it is, until everything comes to a screeching halt at the term that catches Keith's eyes.

This term, this glaring word, throws Keith off-guard, only to fling him into the deep end of arousal. His breathing heightens, and he's sinking as he reads the dialogue over and over again.

**To: Shiro**  
**Oh. My. God.**

Shiro starts typing out his reply almost immediately after Keith's message is marked as read.

**From: Shiro  
** **Hey, are you okay with that?  
** **I can talk to the writers if you're not.**  
**You don't have to accept it.**

Keith sighs, trying to get hold of the ticklish feeling in his gut. He is so turned on right now, he's beginning to sweat. His palms are damp as he types.

**To: Shiro  
** **No! No, I mean. It's good.  
** **I'm fine.**  
**Really.**

Keith vaguely wonders if Shiro is going to doubt him, but the doubt never comes, instead,

**From: Shiro**  
**Dialogue hit a kink?**

Keith doesn't even have the nerve to lie.

**To: Shiro**  
**Dead on, like a hammer hitting a nail on its head.**

**From: Shiro  
** **Oh. So.**  
**That's good then. Want to practice lines later?**

This time, Keith makes his answer definitive. He's pretty excited about this video with Shiro now, even more excited than nervous about filming with the man he has an uber-crush on.

**To: Shiro  
Sure. **

**From: Shiro  
Cool. It's a date.**

Or, at least, Keith hopes it will be one day.

* * *

Turns out, Keith and Shiro's line practicing is set up more like a date than not, though Keith bites his tongue on the commentary about the scenery. Even now, they are both enjoying some street food from the food truck parked to the side of the park they currently are sitting in. Keith texted Shiro the address, figuring it was the easiest place to meet beside a cafe. He has never been one to be cliché. Keith and Shiro sit on a wooden bench, watching the pigeons peck at the grass, hear the sounds of chatty squirrels arguing with each other over the gentle whoosh of the breeze blowing through trees. There's very few people at this park, perfect for going over sex scene dialogue without having people overhear it.

"I can't believe these were so cheap." Shiro gushes over the food he's currently stuffing into his face. "I've never had something so simple be so delicious."

Keith smiles into his own meal at Shiro's enthusiasm. "What do you mean? This taco truck has been here since I was in starting off in secondary school." he says, thinking nothing of it.

"I never knew this park existed until now." Shiro replies with a shrug.

Keith chews his food and swallows before turning to Shiro, who is staring at him. They make eye contact for a brief second before Shiro breaks it, glancing over at the grass in front of them. "You're not from around here, are you?" Keith asks.

Shiro suddenly laughs, "Was it that big of an obvious giveaway?" He doesn't look uncomfortable, just embarrassed. "You're right, I'm not from Mexico City. I moved here about four or five years ago. I've been too busy with the company to know much about leisurely places like this park."

How interesting. Keith would have never known. Shiro doesn't stick out of a crowd as much as Keith does.

"So, where are you from, then?" he inquires further after a pause of silence.

Shiro has finished his food by now, setting down his paper basket to the side and licks his fingers clean before digging into his pocket to fish out a small bottle of... hand sanitizer. Keith blinks, cursing inwardly at his libido for thinking the sanitizer could have been a packet of lube. He reminds himself that they are in still in public, no matter how few people there are out right now.

"Ensenada," Shiro answers with a heavy accent on his city's name. "By the coast to the west. My family found a passion for fishing and docking boats there..." he trails off.

"But not you, huh." Keith finishes for Shiro, suddenly feeling sympathetic towards the man. Just because he has a crush on Shiro doesn't mean he can't be a decent human being and not jump straight for Shiro's pants.

Shiro nods slowly. "That's why I moved out and found a job with the studio." He refers to the porn acting job like a real movie production studio, keeping it vague in case anyone passes by them. "I've been pretty involved in that scene ever since." Keith can understand. After all, he knows very little about Shiro. "And what about you? Have you been here all your life?"

Keith scratches at the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” Shiro raises his brows, egging Keith on to continue.

He does. “Mexico City is all I’ve ever known. My mom and I have lived in the same house since I can remember.”

“You live with your mom.” It’s not so much a question, so much as a statement. Shiro doesn’t seem upset by the fact, but Keith defends his words anyway.

“Like, she’s not really my actual… mom, but she’s the closest thing to one.” Keith puts simply.

“Oh,” Shiro presses his lips together for a quick moment, but it’s almost too fast for Keith to notice.

“My parents, I never really knew them, you know? I have dreams that I’m running towards a light in a tunnel that ends with my father on the other side. But I never get to see his face.” Keith stops his rambling, though. Maybe he’s opened up too much to Shiro, let him know his darkest secrets held within uncertainty. “Sorry,” he apologizes, shifting out of his current sitting position on the bench. “So, um, the script.”

It takes Shiro a split second to switch gears from listening to Keith’s grey past to focusing on the next big video for Keith. “Oh, yeah. I have it on my phone.” He fumbles for the phone in his pocket, but Keith stops him.

“Don’t worry. I printed it out before I came,” Keith unzips the backpack to his left, handing Shiro a copy before taking his own.

“You’re prepared.” Shiro grins at Keith, and Keith fights tooth and nail to keep his heart from stopping at such a beautiful smile.

“A-always," Keith tears his eyes away from Shiro's to skim the first page of his script.

"... You're perfect, baby."

Keith snaps up at the sultry tone in Shiro's voice, face heating up immediately. "Wha-" he exclaims, shocked, but Shiro's serious, _sexy_ face suddenly breaks into joy and laughter, like he had just pulled a prank.

"Oh my god," Shiro chuckles, trying to control his breathing from laughing so hard. "Sorry, I was just going over the line where I come in." Oh. Keith huffs, but a smile plays at his lips as well. "And you say..?"

"'Only for you.'" Keith lets the words slip easily from his mouth. He says with such genuine feeling, not that Shiro would ever know, Keith thinks.

Shiro blinks slowly, the same long blink that he had done earlier when he interviewed Keith for the first time; when Keith had stripped in front of Shiro, bashfully showing off his physique to both the camera and the man. A shuddering sigh cuts through the silence and then, suddenly, Shiro is back on track again. "You're already a natural at this, Keith." he admits. "What's going to happen when we film?"

Keith decides not to filter his thoughts for a second, "Hopefully we'll have sex," he deadpans even though, on the inside, he is a jittery, nervous wreck.

"Ah, geez." Shiro runs a hand through his white shock of bangs, and Keith faintly wonders if Shiro bleaches it to be that light. "That'll be fun."

Shiro is undoubtedly close to Keith, so close that, if Keith meets him halfway, they'd be kissing. Keith gulps, not allowing himself to do anything but stare at the man in front of him. He is not about to accidentally make an advance towards his now-coworker and potentially ruin everything.

"You bet," Keith is finally able to squeak out, albeit very quietly.

"Good." Shiro shifts away, and Keith curses inwardly for not taking his chances to kiss him. He isn't sure if Shiro even got the message that Keith wants them to kiss. Maybe Shiro isn't all that interested in him, and it makes Keith feel a bit dejected. "You wanna continue your lines?"

Tucking away his lusty ambitions for now, Keith finishes up the rest of the script with a lump in his throat.

* * *

There's no way he can get up from his bed. It was such a terrible idea to stay up worrying late into the night about today's session. Keith had put on a similar outfit for the filming last night, paced around his room in nothing but that, and recited his lines over and over again until he was thoroughly embarrassed with himself. Now, he has four hours to get ready, kick his ass out the door, and hop onto the bus to the studio.

Keith thinks about quitting, though his first video was well received by the studio's fans and the internet worldwide. He's not sure if he can perform with Shiro after all. Maybe if Shiro and him met in another place, where their circumstances were much different than it is now, Keith could feel a little better about having sex with Shiro.

But that’s not the case, Keith comes to realize, much to his dismay. He just got hired onto do this job and, by god, does he need the money. He’d like to actually afford things for himself, not mooch off his mom’s wage when he could be earning income himself.

With that final thought, Keith sighs. It’s not like he _doesn’t_ want to sleep with Shiro. Maybe he’ll make it good and get this day over with. He kicks off the blanket he has over him, groaning as he forces himself to sit up and trudge to the bathroom.

The water is particularly warm today, an obvious signal that outside is probably blazing. If not for his trusty industrial fan, Keith would be steamed alive like a crab by the heat. Scrubbing his face with his finger tips, he wipes away the sweat and sleep from his skin. He wonders if he should ask his mom and borrow some of her… what did she call it again..? To borrow some of her face cream so he’d have “glowing” skin the rest of the day, or so the face cream packaging claimed to do.

Personally, the last time Keith had tried it, he saw no results; _there was no difference._

Shrugging to himself, he strips off his pajamas and hops into the shower. It doesn’t take him long to rub himself down with the soap, contemplating whether or not he should shave his armpits. Would Shiro like it if he did? Or maybe Shiro was more the type to like someone who is _au naturel_?

Just then, the shower spray goes from lukewarm to icy cold with a matter of milliseconds. Keith yelps, jumping to the side so he isn’t in direct line of the shower head. So much for shaving or doing anything else in the shower, for that matter; Keith quickly shuts the water off.

By the time he is done toweling off and dressing in a decent pair of clothing, Keith flinches when his phone rings loudly, breaking the silence in his house. He reaches for it, only to find himself staring at his man crush’s name upon the screen.

“Hello?” he answers Shiro’s call. Not a “hi, Shiro” or “hey”, just a measly “hello” with a question mark tacked on the end. He curses mentally at himself for lacking any type of suaveness.

Shiro’s voice sounds awfully sexy as he greets Keith. “Hi Keith, it’s Shiro. How are you?”

Keith wills himself not to get turned on by Shiro, which is nearly impossible. “I’m f-fine. What about you? Ready for the big day?”

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckles, and Keith feels his heart flutter within his chest. “About that. I was wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee before you go to work.”

“But I have a coffee machine in my kitchen,” Keith says without thinking, then realizes what Shiro is actually implying. His face heats up in embarrassment, though Shiro cannot see him through the phone receiver. “I mean, um.”

Shiro laughs, “Would you like to have coffee with me before we head off to work?” he rephrases his last question, this time more direct in his wording. Keith doesn’t know anyone else who is as perfect as Shiro, to tolerate how absolutely awkward Keith can be.

“Yes! Yes, yeah, um, sure. I’d love that.” Keith finally gets the words out from his throat, as they were seemingly caught there before.

“Great,” Shiro sounds happy that Keith accepted his invitation. “Meet you in an hour? There’s a Starbucks on _Calle República de Uruguay_.”

“Sounds perfect.” Keith is already searching up the address on his maps app. “We can get to work on time after?”

“I’ve got a car, so yeah.” Shiro says, and Keith kind of wishes that Shiro would offer to pick him up from his house instead. But, alas, he knows that Shiro is still a professional colleague, not a friend, not a boyfriend. Not yet. Possibly not ever. “We can carpool to work.”

“Cool,” Keith says. “See you in an hour.”

“Looking forward to seeing you, Keith.” And, with that, both Shiro and Keith hang up the phone call.

It takes Keith about an hour and some before he finally reaches _Calle República de Uruguay_ , rushing into the Starbucks at full speed. He hates being late, especially for someone he finds to be so important. Thankfully, there is no crowd, no line to the cashier that he has to worry about, so he tries to scope out wherever Shiro is.

He’s just about to whip out his phone and call Shiro when Keith feels someone tap his shoulder.

“Oh, you’re here.” Keith turns around to see Shiro smiling at him, but that smile is what makes Keith feel like he’s been punched in the gut.

Keith loosens his tensed shoulders, immediately apologizing, “Sorry, I’m late.”

“Don’t stress it, Keith.” Shiro doesn’t seem at all flustered by Keith’s late appearance.

“Have you ordered yet?” When Shiro shakes his head no, Keith feels even more guilty for not being here on time. “Then, let’s order.”

Keith has never liked the taste of Starbucks coffee, but he knows he's going to need the help of caffeine if he doesn't want to crash on Shiro during filming. He is about to pull out his wallet from his pocket and pay for his drink when Shiro's hand lies on top of his, dangerously close to Keith's crotch. Heat rises and settles into Keith's face. 

“Don't worry,” Shiro gives him a smirk. “My treat.” Then, he turns to the cashier and asks to add a vanilla latte to the order. Keith raises an eyebrow, surprised at how simple and… vanilla Shiro's drink is, so unlike Shiro himself. The man's hand still hasn't left Keith's even as he pays the total. 

“Thanks.” Only when they are moving to grab a seat by the window does Shiro let go of Keith with a dazzling smile.

“Don’t mention it,” Shiro says like it’s something he does all the time; paying for others’ meals, that is. Keith wouldn’t doubt it, with how courteous and kind Shiro acts. “This almost seems like a good place for a date, right?”

Keith is caught off-guard at that. “Uh, yeah,” he says. “Maybe.”

“That would be a nice date.” sighs Shiro with a look in his eyes that Keith cannot quite discern. 

Keith _wishes_ this was a date with Shiro. He doesn’t have enough courage to say it, though.

They sit there sipping their flavored drinks and chatting about mainly nothing. Little by little, Keith begins to relax in Shiro’s presence, gazing longer and longer into the man’s eyes as their conversation progresses. He barely flinches when Shiro’s phone blinks, vibrating and ringing; a sign that they need to get to work.

Blinking slowly, Keith hops off his chair. "Ready to go?" Shiro asks.

"You're the one with the car," Keith quips lightheartedly, and then they're off.

It takes them a little more than a quarter of an hour to get the studio and, by that time, Keith is starting to become a bit more fidgety as the seconds tick by. What if he messes up on his lines too much? What if his acting looks too fake, too unbelievable for the camera? What if he is too fake for _Shiro_? God, he sure hopes not; a wash of fear crashes over him.

He doesn't know that his hands are shaking until he reaches for the door handle so he can get out of Shiro's car.

"Are you alright, Keith?" Shiro gives him a reassuring smile. In that moment, Keith's anxiety melts away, getting lost within Shiro's gorgeous grin. But then reality catches up with his brain and, suddenly, he is thrown back into feeling like he is about to bolt- run for his life because he's just so... unsure. Scared..? "Hey, Keith. You're shaking like a leaf."

"Oh," is all Keith is able to say immediately, and he looks down at both his hands, watching his fingers tremble. "Just my nerves. No big deal."

He wants to act tough, seem like he knows what he's doing but, truth be told, he doesn't know a damn thing of what he's doing, let alone supposed to be doing with Shiro as soon as they step foot in front of the camera lens.

Shiro's warm hand is on Keith's unknowingly stiff neck then, almost causing Keith to jump in surprise. A calloused thumb strokes the vertebrae there, the other four fingers massaging tight muscles oh-so-softly. Keith is melting in Shiro's touch, right here in the parking lot. He curses inwardly for being so weak for this man- his _man crush_.

"You're going to be amazing, Keith." Shiro says and, for a second, Keith believes him. "Just do what comes to you, and I'll be right next to you."

Keith turns his head to the side. He didn't ask for advice. Suddenly, he feels ashamed, as if he is the only one blowing things out of proportion due to his unconscious fear of future events. He hates to worry, and Shiro addressing it in such a subtle way doesn't make him any calmer.

"I'm fine," Keith manages to mutter, though he knows Shiro is not convinced in the slightest. He wilts a little in disappointment when Shiro sighs, releasing his neck.

Shiro walks them to the front of the building. Before he opens the door, though, he explains, "I was new once like you, too. Don't give yourself a hard time. I lived through my first film, and so will you. How did you feel on your first debut video? Your, um, audition?"

Keith has to think back to his audition, where he practically _rode_ Shiro's fingers, chasing after his orgasm until he got it. "Good, I guess."

"Then let us make you feel good again," Shiro concludes simply. If Keith were honest with himself, he would feel his heart skip a beat at Shiro's genuine words. "After you," Shiro gestures at the entranceway to the studio lobby, holding the door open like a true gentleman.

Taking a deep breath, Keith enters the building, immediately greeted by Lance, who is currently pouring himself a cup of what looks to be orange juice. Lance has this sheepish grin on his face that Keith feels irked by... just a little bit. Not enough to snarl in disdain, though.

"Hey, the lovers are here." Lance calls, and Keith grinds his back teeth a little bit.

"Lance..." Shiro shakes his head and says in a warning tone, as if he is scolding a child.

Lance rolls his eyes casually, knocking back his juice and smacking his lips loudly. "Whatever, man. Is Cow-gaine ready for his big day then?"

"Keith is _fine_ ," Shiro starts, but Keith is already interrupting him.

He quips, "I'm right here, you know. And, yes," Keith glances at Lance, then at Shiro. "I'm f-fine." He hates how his voice wavers a bit at the end.

"Fine, or more like nervous?" Lance raises a brow, catching Keith's little fib quickly.

"Nervous or fine, there is no difference." Keith frowns. He's done talking to Lance, ready to get the show on the road.

Shiro looks like he's a ball of nerves compared to both Keith and Lance. Hastily, he tries to calm them down, switching the subject instead. "How was your shoot last night, Lance? Hunk told me you did a wonderful job."

Lance perks up again, as if he wasn't about to argue back with Keith. He stands tall, pleased to hear praise from Shiro. "Well, Hunk knows my best angles," he admits. "But the new toy I got the other day is great. It was a good investment to get it."

"New toy?" Keith hears Shiro ask, as if he is interested in what Lance is actually saying. He probably is; Keith is the one who isn't friends with anyone here, even if they may be his coworkers. Shiro is the closest he's got to a friendly coworker.

Lance nods enthusiastically. "I got it on sale. The handle is sooo cute- it's in the shape of a dolphin."

"That's.. Interesting." Shiro replies, and Keith has to keep himself from yawning.

"Well, don't let me stop you from getting ready," Lance finally dismisses them. Thank god, Keith was getting antsy. "Hunk is in the back cleaning some equipment. I hung up your costumes in Room One."

"Thanks, Lance." Shiro smiles, all but beelining Keith to the dressing rooms.

Keith almost stumbles on his own feet as he follows Shiro, but he's honestly so glad to get out of a conversation he is not ready to have, let alone listen to. They enter a room that is decorated in red curtains and silk, much like the old-fashioned dressing rooms Keith has seen in plenty of theater and musical movies that show the actors getting ready backstage.

"Nice," he comments, fingers lingering on one of the silk sheets covering the loveseat scooted up against the wall.

"It is, isn't it?" Shiro agrees. "Thace styled it himself. Very burlesque-ish, I feel."

"Thace?" Keith doesn't know how many people work in the studio, but he has barely seen a handful of the actors here. He only knows Lance and Shiro, and only has just heard of a guy called Hunk. "How many more people do I not know?"

Shiro laughs. "Don't worry, Keith. You'll get to know everyone soon. It just takes a while to run into them." Fair enough, as Keith has only been to the studio as many times as he can count on his fingers. “Why don’t you get changed? I can use the next room if it’s not being used.”

“No!” Keith’s objection comes out more frantic than he means it to be. “No, I mean. I don’t mind you changing in here with me.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro inquires how Keith is feeling.

Keith doesn’t want to miss this chance to see Shiro stripping in front of him, though that may very well happen in the near future. “Positive. Where are the outfits?”

* * *

Keith has finally settled himself down on the bed that he and Shiro are about to film on. The sheets feel so soft on his barely-clad skin, goose bumps crawling up his arms from the good feeling- Keith needs some new bedding like this. He wonders if he can take these bed sheets back with him after they are done, but they probably belong to the studio. The fact that he and Shiro are about to do the diddly-do on them makes the sheets that much more appealing.

But, by god, Keith is anxious. He's got all his lines memorized, not that there are many he has to recite on film. His body has been oiled up, shaven, and polished. Keith has never has his skin look so soft and smooth- almost flawless like alabaster-before. He's downed a whole two cups of water and taken a breath mint, too. The tank top he wears fits him, tight enough to show his very lean figure, yet loose so he can fling it off into a corner if the time is right. Added to his attire is a pair of silky thigh high socks, attached to his garter belt. They're a dark red, a color that Keith admires, running his fingers up and down the fabric while Hunk, one of the studio's very nice cameramen, sets up the light panels and microphones.

However, it isn't the way that he looks Keith is concerned about. He's more worried about _Shiro_. How will Shiro react to him? What if they're not actually a good match? What if they fail to have sex? What if it hurts? Will Keith still be able to take Shiro like in his dreams?

"Ready, you two?" Lance near-shouts from behind the video recorder mounted to a tripod. Hunk is to Keith's right, holding another in his hands, already finding the best angle to film at.

Keith snaps out of his thoughts with a jolt, his eyes widening as the camera whirs, focusing but not recording. Not yet, anyway. Shiro gives a thumbs up from the door across from the bed Keith lies on, getting into position behind the door after he does so. Finally, with a big inhale, Keith nods.

"And, action."

The sound of a high-pitched beep emits abruptly from both video cameras, signaling that the recording has begun.

Keith stretches himself out on the bed, burying his face into the pillow for a quick second before peering up at Hunk's camera with a sultry gaze. He parts his lips, tongue darting out to swipe over them. He waits for Shiro to enter the scene.

And, boy, is Shiro absolutely gorgeous when he steps through the entranceway of the room. Keith faintly wonders when he, too, will be as attractive, though he doubts there will be a time that he’d size up like Shiro. But all thought flies out the window when Shiro reaches for his tie, slipping it off the collar of his neck like ribbon.

Keith has got to keep himself in check; he needs to stop his mouth from salivating at the scrumptious sight of his man crush.

“Wow…” Shiro breathes, eyes fixed on Keith like he’s the only important thing in the world right now. Keith swears to believe that the man’s pupils dilate a little. “‘Is all this for me?’”

Keith wills himself to nod, gulping slightly.

Shiro smirks then, standing by the foot of the bed. “‘You’re perfect, baby.’”

“‘Only for you,’” The words glide off Keith’s lips like butter, and he feels his heart jump at the words.

It is so easy to be with Shiro. Keith quickly loses himself in Shiro’s actions, forgetting about the cameras for a brief second. The actor’s hand is suddenly in his hair, gripping it firmly as Keith is guided to the front of Shiro’s pants.

Oh god. Keith doesn’t think as his mouth ghosts puffs of hot air against the fabric of Shiro’s trousers. He leans in, unabashedly pressing kisses along the zipper. If this will get him somewhere with Shiro, then Keith is more than happy to do it.

“Fuck,” Shiro groans, and Keith dares to lift his eyes up to look up at Shiro’s face. The hand in his hair tighten their hold. “Take it out, nice and slow now.”

Keith is quick to react, hands reaching to fumble with the zipper because he is just _that_ eager to please. He doesn’t need to get into the mood- he already is without any preparation whatsoever. His fingers unhook the clasps, plush lips tracing down to Shiro’s warm… well… _that_. Keith knows there is a blush coming onto his face, but he cannot do anything about it.

Keith’s mouth has never opened faster for anything before Shiro; he sucks light, open-mouthed kisses to the front of the man’s boxers. His eyes flutter shut in ecstasy at the rough feeling of cloth against his lips and tongue, hoping that it will look at least semi-decent for the camera.

“God, kitten, look at me,” Shiro murmurs, but it is still loud enough for the microphone dangling from the ceiling to pick up his voice. When Keith does, Shiro is breathing in a sharp inhale. “What a good boy.”

Keith moans, drawing away from Shiro so he can get the clothing that he is so offended by off. Shiro does a little shimmy to slide his trousers and undergarments off, leaving his bottom half bare. 

His eyes have never looked upon something so attractive, so hot, so _holy_ before- Keith is sure his jaw has hit the mattress with the way he is staring at Shiro's large girth. He has been blessed to see Shiro's cock in person, not just on a screen. He cannot believe it. Shiro is already half-hard, pumping it with his left hand to get it to full mast.

“Take it, baby boy,” Shiro commands, and Keith feels himself drawn to the man.

Keith flushes a bright red at the endearment, but brings his mouth to Shiro's cock, the tip of his tongue already eager for a taste of Shiro's briny precum. It comes full force as Shiro thrusts into his mouth without warning, only to ease up when Keith all but chokes on his dick.

“‘Sorry, sweetie,’” he cooes, petting Keith's hair lightly. Keith is dizzy with arousal and happiness, leaning into Shiro's gentle touch. He puts his mouth back on Shiro, tongue licking at the slit. “‘You're so good. You make me lose control.’”

Though those words are from their script and not Shiro's actual words, Keith takes them like they are, bobbing his head up and down as he takes more of Shiro's member into his mouth. His tongue plays with the engorged vein at the bottom of it, tracing over it like the road to El Dorado. He doesn't stop, even when the head of Shiro's dick hits the back of his throat; he swallows and gags around the member, cheeks suctioning involuntarily. He looks up at Shiro again with tear-brimmed eyes, hands clutching at the man’s sides. He had no idea it would be this exciting to suck cock.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro groans, eyes locking with Keith's until all Keith's can see is Shiro.

The rest of the room falls away from Keith's mind, and Shiro is the only thing that matters in this moment. Keith wants to please Shiro, show him what he's got, so he pops off Shiro's dick, jacking him in both hands.

“‘I want it, _daddy_ ,’” Keith pleads, “‘Give me your big cock, please.’”

Then, Shiro is closing in on him, shucking off his shirt and throwing it haphazardly across the room. He flips Keith onto his back, sealing the distance between them with a kiss. It is more chaste than Keith would have imagined a kiss coming from Shiro, but he cannot complain, as it is still so good without the lusty roughness of fucking. He kisses back with just as much gracefulness, thankfully, letting Shiro take the lead and direct them to where they are heading. Not a minute later, the passion begins to catch up to them, leeching into the way Shiro moves his lips against Keith's.

Keith grants access when Shiro's tongue nudges its way inside Keith's mouth, only to suck it like a piece of hard candy. Shiro moans, and Keith takes the hint to do it again. Their tongues dance with one another, exploring one cavern of mouth to the other and back again. Fingers ghost up and down Keith's thighs, plucking at the burgundy garter belt, finally gripping at the soft insides of them before spreading his legs open. 

Keith breaks the kiss with a gasp as two fingers outline his folds, and Shiro snickers quietly at his reaction.

“So sensitive,” Shiro comments, and Keith can't find it in himself to pout in defiance. His head is swimming, and he barely catches onto what Shiro is doing until it is almost too late- the man kisses down Keith's tight-fitting tank top, from his clavicle to his sternum, down to his navel and over Keith's mound.

Keith takes a glance down at the right moment as Shiro dips his tongue down and around that sensitive nub of Keith's.

“Ahh!” Keith cries out, eyes squeezing shut for a quick second. He has only had this done to him a handful of times, but Shiro has already beaten all of his past experiences.

Shiro does not take his task lightly. His brows furrow in concentration as his tongue goes to work on Keith, dipping and swirling and pulling Keith apart by the seams. His body is on fire from the sheer pleasure of it all, and he tosses his head back in the sheets as Shiro blows him. 

Coils of white hot gather in the pit of his stomach, and he faintly wonders if he is about to come in the next moment… But then Shiro stops, and Keith is too aroused to be ashamed at the needy little whine that exits his mouth.

“Nooo, daddy,” he half-sobs.

Shiro smiles. “Patience yields focus, baby,” He licks the pads of two of his fingers before both shove into Keith's front hole. A scream rips from Keith's throat as his muscles tighten reflexively. “Look how wet you are, kitten. Taking my fingers so well.”

The pace Shiro sets is slow, but he rubs Keith's velvety walls just right. He can feel each ridge and muscle within his entrance being massaged in some way by Shiro's digits, passing in and out with a slight drag that makes Keith's loins burn so damn well. Only when a third one enters him does he start feeling the need for more. He wants to come, but not by this alone.

“Shiro,” Keith keens pitifully.

He is about to reach for Shiro's wrist when a rough patch within in him is pushed against, making him cry out without restraint. Shiro is grinning now, looking triumphant now that he has found Keith's sweet spot.

“Feeling good, Keith?” he asks innocently, as if he isn't fully aware of what is happening. His fingertips are tapping rhythmically at the spot inside Keith, driving him closer to the edge.

Keith nods in abandon. “Yes, yes, moreee.” he begs; the tears that had previously brimmed in his eyes from the blowjob he had given now stream down his face in a weak yet constant flow.

What Shiro does next is something that he is not expecting.

With Shiro's free hand, he places it directly upon where Keith's bladder is located, applying firm pressure, all the while not-quite jabbing at Keith's sweet spot. Keith gasps, eyes wide as he just… Lets go.

Warm liquid splashes over his inner thighs, all over Shiro's thrusting hand, a jet of it even hitting Shiro on the cheekbone. Keith's orgasm washes over him like an unexpected tidal wave, pleasure shuddering throughout his body. His head is in the stars until his hearing comes back, and only then does he realize that he didn't squirt… That's not his “juices”, per say.

“Oh god,” He’s goddamned pissed himself. Keith's mind is on overdrive as he tries to remember how much water he drank today. “Oh god, I'm so sorr-”

But he stops mid-sentence, because Shiro is fucking _smiling_. Shiro sticks out his tongue to lick a big stripe over Keith's folds, mopping up the rest of Keith's mess and drinking it all into him.

“Beautiful,” Shiro compliments, and Keith can't believe his ears. “So beautiful, baby.” Fuck, if Keith wasn't turned on before, he is now. “Do you want more, Keith?”

As crazy as it sounds, Keith does. He yearns for more, for whatever Shiro will give him.

“Yes, daddy.” he half moans, half whimpers. He is ready for more, for whatever Shiro wants to give him. 

“‘Face down, ass up.’” Shiro says, guiding Keith through the motions. Keith pouts though; he really wants to see Shiro while they fuck, but he knows that it is part of the script and, in the back of his head, he knows this is all just a scene, not real life.

There's a crinkling of foil, and only then does Keith realize that they have to be safe. Shiro isn't his boyfriend and, though every actor has been tested, it is still good to practice safe sex. Keith still shudders at what might happen if Shiro came in him… 

He doesn't even know that he is wiggling his hips when Shiro snorts, amused, “Eager, little kitten?”

Keith takes his chance to bury his face into the bedsheets. “Mmm, daddy,” He sticks his ass out further, parting his legs so Shiro (and the camera filming them) can get a better view. 

It takes a moment, but when Keith feels Shiro line his cock up against his hole, he is already rambling for the man to go in. And, oh, when it does, it feels absolutely exquisite. 

Keith bites down on a cry, fingers curling, gripping onto the bedsheets below. His heart is racing, breath caught in his lungs and held there like a hot air balloon. From the size of Shiro's girth, Keith is expecting pain. But, by god, this is so much more than just discomfort- it's everything good, with a tinge of borderline hurt that feels so _right_. He can barely think, and Shiro has only got the head of his cock in him. 

Firm hands run down Keith's back soothingly, willing the muscles there to relax as Shiro pushes in more.

"There you go, Keith. Nice and slow," Shiro whispers as he slides in to the hilt.

"Oh _god_ ,"

Keith can feel all of him, can feel himself encasing all of Shiro's thick girth. He is stretched to the maximum; briefly, he fears that Shiro might tear him in two if they continue. But then Shiro is pulling out a fraction, only to slam back in.

Keith screams.

It is so _good_ , even that little motion feels amazing to him. The drag, the friction- everything about Shiro and what Shiro does is too fucking good, and Keith pants unabashedly. He thrusts himself back, ass bouncing against the man's defined hipbones. The sound and smell of their copulation is heavy in the air, and Keith can't get enough of it. The _smack, smack_ of Shiro's balls against Keith's skin is an intoxicating noise.

Shiro's name is heavy upon Keith's tongue, but he knows that he shouldn't call out for the man by name too much. Fuck, even though he wants to, he knows that this is just a business transaction with the man, nothing more.

"Daddy!" Keith shrieks when Shiro turns him to his side. Suddenly, his leg is propped up in the air, held by one of Shiro's strong, warm hands. He's thrust into again and, once more, Keith's orgasm is dizzying.

He clenches down erratically around Shiro's cock. If only he could come again and again without feeling so drained... but Shiro is already starting to pull out of him.

"No," Keith lurches, his own fingers wrapping around Shiro's dick. He keeps him there, half in, half out. His breath is only just beginning to come back to him, but he knows Shiro is far from done. "No," he reiterates. "Come inside me, daddy. I want it."

There's a groan from Shiro that sounds similar to "fuck", but then the man is drilling into Keith again, piledriving into his hole so hard that Keith is seeing stars.

He cranes his neck to find Shiro sweating at the brow, jaw clenched as he grunts at the fast, ruthless pace he is going. Keith lolls his head, moaning high and loud, watching Shiro with half-lidded eyes as he adjusts his grip on Shiro's thrusting cock, pseudo-jerking him off with a loose fist as he pumps into Keith's body.

"Kitten, you're so tight." Shiro manages to say, and Keith brings a hand down to his folds, locating his nub, wet with frothy slick. He circles it with two fingers, getting himself off to the sound of Shiro's voice. "So good for me. I want to fuck you all over this room. All over the whole house."

"Yes, yes, do it," Keith is feeling delirious with pleasure, and doesn't quite know what he is trying to tell Shiro anymore. "Fuck me, daddy, do it."

Shiro growls low, "I'll pin you against the window in the living room and fuck you in front of our neighbors." When Keith sobs in response, he adds, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Letting everyone see how much you love to be fucked by my big cock, hm? Taking it so well, even though your hole is so tiny. You love having me in you." Keith nods, speeding up his fingers over his mound. "I'm coming, baby. I want you to take it like a good boy."

Almost as fast as lightning, Shiro leaves Keith empty, propping him up on his knees so Shiro can stand on the bed. He rips off the condom, stroking himself quickly, aiming at Keith's face. Keith opens his mouth in invitation, as he feels the need to swallow every last bit of Shiro's spunk.

His eyes squeeze shut on reflex when the first spurt of cum lands on his face, only about a third of it actually landing in his mouth. Keith sticks his tongue out, catching more jets of warm ejaculate, relishing in the dirtiness of it all. Shiro is groaning above him, hips jerking and stomach tensing from his release.

There's so much cum; Keith waits what seems like a minute before Shiro finally swipes a thumb across his face, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry, kitten. Looks like I got some on your eyelid," Shiro apologizes, but Keith could care less.

Shiro carefully wipes up his cum with his thumb, placing it on Keith's bottom lip; it doesn't even take a second for Keith to suck at Shiro's finger, licking up all of the man's spend until Shiro draws his hand away. As if on queue, Keith sticks out his tongue, letting Shiro see how much he came, before closing his mouth and swallowing audibly. It tastes... good. Unlike the stereotypical bitterness of sperm, like every other fan fiction Keith has read in his secondary school years.

"And… Cut! That's a wrap, guys." Keith snaps open his eyes then, thrown out of his trance. He had forgotten there were _people_ filming him and Shiro having sex.

"Good job, Shiro and Keith," Hunk exclaims, already taking down the equipment and getting them ready for the next shoot. "You did great."

"Thanks, Hunk," Shiro grins, and offers a hand to Keith. "Come on, let's get you showered up."

Keith takes his hand, allowing himself to be hoisted to standing height. "Thank you. That was..."

"Really, really fantastic," Shiro finishes for him.

They're already making their way to the bathroom, equipped with shower stalls. Two fluffy towels are placed on the bench across from the showers, along with travel sized toiletries like shampoo and conditioner.

"Go ahead and wash up," Shiro grabs a bar of soap and two bottles- one shampoo and one shower gel. "I'll be in the stall right next to you."

Keith's body is grateful for the hot water that cascades down his back as he cleans his hair and body. He is beginning to feel sore all over, especially his entrance, though that only makes sense due to the activities beforehand. His bones feel hollow, and he swears he's still high off endorphins.

By the time he is done with his shower, Shiro is already at the sink, brushing his teeth and combing through his hair with a free hand. He spits into the basin, asking, "Feeling cleaner?"

"Yeah," Keith answers, but he is just... tired now. He changes into a t-shirt and shorts. A sports bra will just have to do, as he didn't think to bring his binder into the bathroom. Keith combs through his hair quickly before pulling it up in a ponytail and securing it with a hair tie offered by Shiro, who holds it in his hand until Keith is ready.

Keith is halfway finished brushing his teeth when Shiro speaks up again, currently wrestling on a shirt to cover his... very sexy chest.

"Hey, um," he starts. "You did really well today."

"Thank you," Keith mumbles through foamy toothpaste. He's happy he did so well, but he doesn't know if he feels like he did or not yet.

"I wanted to say thanks for keeping up with me, too." Shiro looks at Keith bashfully in the mirror. "Are you hungry? Would you like to- to go grab dinner or something?"

Keith freezes. Shiro? Wants to hang out after work? With him?

"I know you would want to go home if you're tired, though." Shiro says, "Even if you didn't want to get food, I could drop you off."

It's true, Keith only relies on public transportation. He is still uncomfortable driving on the roads by himself, not to mention how expensive owning a car is.

But Keith will literally jump at any chance to be with Shiro, even if that means he is only seen as a good coworker. Who is he kidding? He just wants to be with Shiro. He can always shoot a text to his mom so she doesn't worry if he doesn't come home tonight.

"Sure," He finally replies, repeating the same words Shiro had said to him earlier in the week, "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Let me know with a kudo and a comment what you liked and what you'd like for the next fic in this series.  
> I will record your responses-the most requested prompt will be written into part four! 
> 
> For Dino, because you have gotten me hooked to all things omo. I love ya.


End file.
